The invention relates to textile machines such as spinning frames, twisting machines and rewinding machines, which includes a series of similar stations.
The development of the art, particularly as regards the constant increase in the speeds of rotation of the various parts as well as of the forces, torques and stresses involved, has led to these machines having to be more and more rigid, elements having to be positioned with increasing precision, and vibrations having to be damped down as much as possible.